Christmas Miracle
by SlasherrGirl
Summary: When the rest of the team can't make it to Reid's Christmas Party, him and Prentiss find a way to entertain themselves.


A/N: Here's my gift fic for stargirl0507. My prompts Reid/Prentiss; Let It Snow; Buche de Noel , a Nativity scene, and Christmas gifts

* * *

><p>Reid was putting the last of the appetizers out (This year, he was to be the host for the BAU's Christmas party)when he heard the doorbell ring and walked over to open it. He opened it up and saw Emily Prentiss, with a decent sized bag with Christmas presents for the team.<p>

"Hi Prentiss," He said with a smile.

"Hey Reid," She walked in and looked around "Wow this place looks great,"

"Thank you, hey where's Hotch? I thought you were giving him a ride," he said

"Jack caught the flu, so he's staying home with him. He says Merry Christmas though; got any place I can put these gifts?" she asked

"Ah...and right under the Christmas Tree," he pointed it out. She put down her gifts and looked around.

"Hey I thought I was late, how come nobody else is here yet?"

"I guess the flu's going around because Henry caught it, JJ and Will are staying home to take care of him,"

"Man it sucks that flu season is right around Christmas doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does," Reid nodded in agreement.

"Reid, what's this," She asked, pointing to something that looked like a log and was covered in Chocolate frosting.

"Oh that's a Buche De Noel. My mom and I would make one together every year; I used her recipe to make this one,"

"I didn't know you could bake, it looks delicious,"

"Thanks…" Reid's cell phone rang and he quickly fished it out of his pocket and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Reid, I'm having some car trouble. I'm not sure how long it's going to be for Triple A to get here so It might be awhile until me and Garcia get there," _Morgan said

"Oh..." a frown crept to Reid's face. Rossi had already said he wasn't going to the party this year. Now it seemed like the party would just be him and Prentiss.

"_You can still have the party without us right?"_

"Yeah…" he sighed

"_Sorry kid, I'll try to get there as fast we can once the car's all set,"_

"Alright…Bye,"

"What's wrong?" inquired Prentiss, as she bit into a tree shaped sugar cookie.

"That was Morgan, he's having car trouble so him and Garcia probably won't be able to make it for a couple hours,"

"Man, I was hoping to get back for Christmas so we could all together…But I suppose we have fun by ourselves," she smiled

"Yeah,"

"So what were you thinking for entertainment?"

"I didn't think of anything... I kind of figured with everyone here I wouldn't need to…" he sighed solemnly

"Well then…Doctor Reid, get your coat, gloves and hat on. We're having a good old fashioned snowball fight," she grinned.

OoOoO

After what felt like hours the two were finally exhausted from the snowball fight. It had been a fierce battle across the neighborhood. The two lay next to each other laughing and letting the snow fall down over them.

"I don't think I've had so much fun in a long time," said Reid

"Me either, so who won?"

"I think we're quite evenly matched Emily…"

"Nah, that's just you pretending you didn't lose…"

"What, do you get bonus points for knocking over Joseph in the nativity scene across the street? You know my neighbor is going to kill me if she finds out it was us…"

"Then you don't tell her," she smirked getting herself up. She held out her hand for Reid and he grabbed it, and then brushed the snow off of him.

"So what do we do now? Go in and warm up?" he asked

"Reid, I can think of a much better way we can warm up…"

"How-" Then he got his answer. Prentiss pulled him close to her and crushed her lips against his. He was caught off guard at first but it really was a pleasant surprise. He'd liked Emily for a long time now and always wondered if she returned his feelings. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. He felt her hands wrapping around his neck.

Prentiss vaguely wondered if it was fate that had made it so only she had turned up to Reid's party. And it felt like a Christmas miracle that Reid returned feelings that she had for him since she had first started getting to know him. The kiss lasted a while as the two let is snow on them. If somebody shot a picture of the scene and wrote "Let it Snow" they would quite possibly have the perfect Christmas postcard.

"Hey, you two going to come up for air anytime soon?" called a very familiar male voice.

The two broke apart and blushed profusely as they saw Morgan and Garcia standing there. Prentiss wondered just how long they had been there. Morgan was shaking his head slightly and Garcia had smile of delight on her face.

"It's about freaking time!" she said, "Now JJ and I win the office pool!"

"You had a betting pool going on us?" questioned Prentiss

"Yep," Morgan said "Well on Reid's dating life anyway…Rossi and I were pretty damn sure he was going to end up with a guy…"

"You were betting on my sexuality?" Reid asked in horror.

"Spencer, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Prentiss.

"Oh Yes Emily…" he said with a sinister grin. The two slowly bent over and picked up some snow and threw it right at Morgan's face.

"Okay lovebirds, it is ON!" he shouted


End file.
